Si Kancil dan Pangeran Ayam
by D'BlackList-Jijin
Summary: Naruto,si kancil berekor sembilan tertangkap oleh Kakashi,petani timun sukses. Naruto yang ‘terpenjara’ bertemu dengan Sasuke, si ayam yang sedang kasmaran dengan anak kesayangan Kakashi, Sakura.


**Judul: ****Si Kancil dan Pangeran Ayam**

**Summary: ****Naruto, si kancil berekor sembilan tertangkap oleh Kakashi, petani timun sukses. Naruto yang 'terpenjara' bertemu dengan Sasuke, si ayam yang sedang kasmaran dengan anak kesayangan Kakashi, Sakura. **

**Terinspirasi dari kisah 'Si Kacil Pencuri Timun' dan 'Pangeran Kodok'.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Parody, Romance.**

**Warnings: OOC**

** Fic ini tidak bermaksud menghina tokoh tertentu!**

**Semua rangkaian kata dalam fic ini hanya untuk keperluan hiburan semata. **

**Si Kancil dan Pangeran Ayam**

Pada zaman dahulu kala hiduplah kancil berekor sembilan yang bernama Naruto. Naruto adalah _binatang_ (lihat warning!) yang cerdik, banyak akal dan tentu saja ceroboh.

Pada suatu hari Naruto lewat di ladang timun milik Kakashi, petani sukses di kampungnya. Naruto yang kelaparan langsung kalap melihat timun yang ranum-ranum.

"Hmm...timun-timun ini begitu menggiurkan," gumam Naruto. "Kakashi yang selalu memakai masker itu ada tidak ya?" Naruto celingukan, memastikan keadaan aman. "Hahahaha... orang itu tidak ada. Itadakimasu!" Naruto langsung melahap timun-timun malang itu dengan rakusnya.

Satu jam kemudian...

"Ah...kenyang! Timun-timun ini enak sekali," kata Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit. "Besok aku harus ke sini lagi. Masa bodoh dengan Kakashi!"

"Woi! Siapa di sana?!" suara berat itu mengagetkan Naruto yang kekenyangan. "Woi, kau mencuri timunku ya, ekor sembilan?" tanyanya masih dalam jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Sial!" gumam Naruto. "Tidak untuk hari ini, Kakashi!" Naruto pun mengambil langkah seribu.

* * *

Hari berikutnya Naruto mengintai ladang timun Kakashi. Dia harus memastikan Kakashi tidak berada di sana, sebelum melaksanakan 'aksi'nya (gengsi dong kalau ketahuan lagi maling). Sialnya, Kakashi berdiri di sana. "Awas kau Kakashi!" Naruto melengos pergi.

Hari ketiga, keempat, kelima, keenam dan ketujuh pun masih tetap sama. Kakashi masih berdiri tegak di sana, di tengah ladang timun yang mengiurkan itu. Naruto yang sudah seminggu ini ngidam timun di ladang Kakashi tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih.

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!" Naruto menguatkan tekad. "Kau sudah seminggu di situ, kau pasti lemah Kakashi. Aku akan menghajarmu!" Naruto mendekati Kakashi.

"Hei Kakashi! Minggir atau aku akan melangkahi mayatmu?" Naruto menantang Kakashi.

Kakashi tidak bergeming. Masih tetap berdiri tenang di posisinya. "Heh, kau ini budeg ya?" Naruto kesal karena merasa diacuhkan.

Kakashi masih diam. "Kau tidak pernah diajari orang tuamu untuk menjawab bila ada orang yang bertanya ya?"

Kakashi masih diam. "Kesabaranku ada batasnya. Demi timun, akan kulakukan segalanya. Hyaaaaaaaaaaaatttt!! Cyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Naruto menyerang Kakashi. Kaki depannya menendang dada Kakashi. Kakashi tidak terjatuh akibat serangan Naruto. Dia masih berdiri tegak. Malah kaki depan Naruto yang tidak tidak mau—tidak bisa, lebih tepatnya—lepas dari dada Kakashi.

"Kau pakai jurus apa, hah?" Naruto marah. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha melepas kaki depannya. Segala cara dia lakukan. Semua jurus dia peragakan. Tapi hasilnya... tubuh Naruto semakin melekat pada tubuh Kakashi.

Karena kelelahan Naruto tertidur dengan posisi yang aneh. Kaki depannya di dada Kakashi, sedangkan kaki belakangnya berada di punggung Kakashi. Sementara ekor-ekornya ada yang menempel di pingggang, kaki dan tangan Kakashi.

* * *

Matahari terbit dari timur, pertanda pagi menjelang. Kakashi berangkat ke ladang untuk memanen timun-timunnya. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya di tengah ladang membuatnya terperanjat sekaligus senang.

"Ekor sembilan bodoh," gumam Kakashi. Kakashi segera melepas tubuh Naruto dari orang-orangan sawah yang sengaja dia pasang seminggu yang lalu untuk menjebak Naruto.

Saat tubuh Naruto di bawa ke rumah Kakashi dan dimasukkan dalam kandang pun, Naruto belum sadarkan diri.

Satu jam kemudian, barulah Naruto mulai tersadar. Ketika menyadari dirinya berada di balik jeruji, Naruto panik dan menjerit-jerit.

"Ampuni aku, Kakashi! Aku janji tidak akan mencuri timun lagi!" teriaknya meminta ampun.

Kakashi yang mendengar teriakan Naruto segera mendatanginya dan menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa mengampuni maling."

"Aku kan hanya memakan seperempat hasil ladangmu. Kau kan masih punya tiga perempatnya. Kenapa kau pelit sekali sih?" Naruto membela diri. Kakashi memelototinya. "Baik-baik. Aku aku mengaku salah. Tapi kan aku mencuri karena aku lapar. Orang, ehmmm... maksudku binatang kan bisa melakukan apa saja kalau lapar," Naruto masih membela diri dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Begitu ya?" Kakashi mempertimbangkan pembelaan diri Naruto. Naruto harap-harap cemas menunggu putusan Kakashi. "Ng... baiklah," kata Kakashi. Fyuuuuuhh... Naruto menghela nafas lega. Jurus _water-eye-crocodile_ andalannya terbukti ampuh membebaskannya dari mara bahaya. "Kebetulan aku juga sedang lapar. Melihatmu aku jadi ingin makan kancil guling. Sepertinya enak," Kakashi menyambung kalimatnya.

"Eh???!!!!!!" Naruto kaget. "Apa kau bilang?!!"

"Aku ingin mencicipimu," kata Kakashi datar.

"Hei, dagingku ini tidak enak!" teriak Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke pasar membeli bumbu-bumbu agar dagingmu lebih enak." Kakashi pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei!!! Kakashi!!! Aku tidak mau!!! Kakashi!!! Lepaskan aku!!!" Naruto berteriak dan meronta-ronta.

Teriakan Naruto, ternyata mengganggu tidur seekor ayam yang berada tidak jauh dari kandang Naruto.

"Diam kau!" ayam itu melotot marah pada Naruto.

"Apa kau ayam? Memangnya kau siapa berani-beraninya memerintah aku!" Naruto melampiaskan kemarahannya pada si ayam.

"Aku Sasuke. Aku ayam kesayangan anak gadis Kakashi," ayam itu menjawab singkat. Tapi Naruto bisa melihat semburat merah di wajah Sasuke saat mengatakan 'anak gadis Kakashi'. Akal bulus Naruto pun muncul.

"Oh, kau ayam kesayangan calon istriku ya?" tanya Naruto enteng.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Sasuke, si ayam kaget.

"Kau tahu? Aku ini sebentar lagi akan dinikahkan dengan putri kesayangan Kakashi."

"Sakura?"

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja Sakura." Naruto _sotoy_.

"Kau bercanda kan?" wajah Sasuke memucat.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Padahal..."

"Kau menyukainya ya?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke terperanjat. Matanya seolah bertanya 'maksudmu?'. "Si Sakura itu. Kau menyukainya kan?"

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab singkat sambil memalingkan mukanya yang merah padam—malu.

"Tenang saja, _buddy_! Sebenarnya aku ini tidak mau menikah dengannya. Aku tidak menyukainya..."

"Beraninya kau!" Sasuke marah. Sasuke merasa tidak terima makhluk sejelek Naruto—menurutnya—berani menolak Sakura.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku tahu Sakura cantik, tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintai gadis lain," Naruto, si kancil berekor sembilan memang pandai berbohong. "Kau bisa mengerti perasaanku kan?" Naruto kembali melancarkan jurus _water-eye-crocodile_ andalannya.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengantikan aku untuk menikah dengannya?" usul Naruto.

"Apa?!!" Sasuke terperanjat.

"Kau yang menikah dengannya saja. Kau mau?"

"Tapi..."

"Sakura juga sepertinya tidak menyukaiku. Mungkin dia menyukaimu." Wajah Sasuke memerah lagi. "Bagaimana? Kau mau?!"

"Hn." Lagi-lagi Sasuke membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"Syukurlah." Naruto tersenyum licik. "Kalau begitu segera keluarkan aku dari sini sebelum Kakashi datang dan memaksaku menikahi Sakura."

"Hn." Sasuke pun membantu melepas kandang Naruto. Naruto kini terbebas.

"Terima kasih,_ buddy_!" Naruto kembali tersenyum licik. "Sasuke, sepertinya kau harus masuk ke kandang ini. Kau kan calon pengantin prianya?" Naruto membujuk Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke masuk ke kandang dengan wajah memerah. Dia membayangkan akan segera menikah dengan Sakura dan kembali ke kehidupan normalnya. Kehidupannya yang dulu...

"Aku pergi dulu ya, teman! Kau selamat bersenang-senang dengan Sakura!" Naruto ngeloyor pergi.

"Hahaha... bodoh sekali ayam itu! Cinta memang buta. Apa dia tidak sadar? Mana mungkin ayam menikah dengan manusia? Ayam idiot!" kata Naruto setelah berada di tempat yang aman.

* * *

"Hei ayam, kenapa kau yang ada di sini?" Kakashi bertanya pada ayam yang sepertinya sedang melamun bahagia itu.

"Aku di sini untuk mengantikan kancil ekor sembilan, Tuan."

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah." Kakashi mengangguk. "Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Kakashi memanggil anak kesayangannya. Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang.

"Ya ayah!" Sakura datang membawa berbagai macam sayuran dan bumbu-bumbu.

"Sakura, hari ini kita tidak jadi makan kancil guling. Hari ini kita makan ayam bakar saja."

"Kenapa begitu ayah?" Sakura meletakkan barang bawaannya dan menatap Kakashi.

"Ayammu ini berkata kalau dia ada di kandang itu untuk mengantikan Naruto." Kakashi menunjuk Sasuke.

Sakura yang tadi tidak menyadari isi kandang itu berteriak histeris dan mengeluarkan Sasuke dari kandang. "Tidak kuijinkan, AYAH!"

"Ayammu sendiri yang menginginkannya."

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengijinkan ayah MEMOTONG AYAMKU!"

"Hah?" Sasuke bingung. "Kenapa aku harus dipotong?"

"Ayam, Naruto kumasukkan ke kandang karena aku akan memotong dia dan memasaknya jadi kancil guling.'

"Sial. Dia menipuku!"

"Memang dia berkata apa padamu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lembut.

Sasuke teringat peristiwa tadi. Sampai mati pun dia tidak akan mengatakan alasan mengapa dia bisa tertipu akal bulus Naruto. Tidak! Tidak sebelum dia berubah kembali!

Sasuke diam dan membuang muka.

"Kau! Jadi ayam kenapa sombong sekali sih?" Kakashi yang melihat tingkah Sasuke merasa kesal.

"Hn."

"Kau ini!" Kakashi tambah kesal. Dia merebut Sasuke dari tangan Sakura. "Sini, biar kupotong kau!"

"Jangan ayah!" Sakura berusaha merebut ayam kesayangannya kembali. Tapi Kakashi dengan sigap menghindari Sakura. Terjadilah aksi saling berebut ayam antara Kakashi dan Sakura. Sakura yang merasa kesal dengan ayahnya karena telah mengusik ayam kesayangannya menarik paksa ayam kesayangannya itu dari tangan sang ayah. Akibat tenaga Sakura yang berlebihan, Sakura terjatuh dengan posisi telentang dan Sasuke, si ayam berada di atasnya. Paruh Sasuke, si ayam tidak sengaja menyentuh bibir Sakura.

Dalam sekejap mata, Sasuke si ayam lenyap, menyisakan asap putih kini menyelimuti tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura!" Kakashi panik melihat kejadian yang menimpa putrinya.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok lelaki bertubuh kekar di atas tubuh Sakura. Lelaki itu seperti mengantikan Sasuke si ayam yang lenyap. Kulit lelaki itu putih bersih. Mata hitamnya menatap mata Sakura dalam. Tubuh Sakura seakan melayang melihat tatapan mata Sasuke.

"Kau! Minggir!" Kakashi menyingkirkan tubuh lelaki tadi dari tubuh anaknya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku adalah Sasuke," kata lelaki itu. Matanya masih menatap mata Sakura yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya akibat kejadian tadi.

"Sasuke? Maksudmu ayam tadi?" Kakashi bingung.

"Ya. Aku adalah ayammu Sakura." Sasuke tersenyum manis pada Sakura.

"Kau ayamku ya?" Sakura masih terbuai. "Hah? Apa? Ayamku?" kali ini Sakura kaget. "Apa maksudmu? Kemana ayamku? Kemana Sasukeku?"

"Akulah Sasuke. Aku adalah pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha. Aku dikutuk oleh Orochimaru, penyihir kerajaan yang ingin mengusai kerajaanku."

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa kau menjadi manusia kembali?" tanya Sakura.

Muka Sasuke memerah. "Aku bisa menjadi manusia kembali kalau ada seorang gadis yang tulus mencintaiku dan men..ci..um..ku..." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang merah. Wajah Sakura juga jadi merah karena teringat kejadian tadi.

"Beraninya kau?!!!" Kakashi marah.

"Ayah! Tadi kan tidak sengaja," Sakura membela Sasuke dengan malu-malu.

"Tuan, sudah lama saya menyukai putri tuan. Perkenankan saya menjadikan putri Tuan sebagai pendamping saya," Sasuke melamar Sakura.

"Tidak bisa!" tolak Kakashi.

"Ayah..." Sakura merajuk dan menatap Kakashi seolah berkata 'aku mau kok'.

Melihat mata Sakura dan Sasuke yang berbinar-binar, Kakashi berpikir ulang. "Hhhhh..." Kakashi menarik nafas panjang. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu suatu saat—cepat atau lambat—hari ini akan datang juga. Aku tahu itu," Kakashi bergumam tidak jelas.

Sasuke dan Sakura menatap Kakashi dan menunggu jawabannya.

"Apa kau menyukainya juga Sakura?" Kakashi bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk malu-malu. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya juga ikut memerah.

"Hhhhhh... Apa boleh buat?" Kakashi mengangkat bahu.

**Fin.**


End file.
